The Jewel Not Yet Completed
by anime-girl01
Summary: Inuyasha and the others have defeated Naraku and taken his jewel. The one problem is that there are still some jewel shards missing. Who has the last part of the jewel?
1. Prologue

Warning: This story isn't for Kikyo haters. If you hate Kikyo you can still read but please don't start posting rude reviews about the story. (I don't own anything but this made up story).

* * *

**Prologue**

Inuyasha sat next to the old god tree. It had been already 3 days after defeating Naraku. They were all surprised to know that with Naraku's shards they still didn't have the entire jewel, that one person had the last bit of it.

"Cheer up Inuyasha we know somebody has to have them," Kagome said walking up to him. She handed him a small cup of water but he refused to take it.

"Naraku had most of the jewel and you had a part of it. Together they would make the whole thing but they didn't! Who could have them?" Inuyasha yelled. The half demon jumped into the tree and started thinking for once.

"Kagome is he going to be alright?" Miroku, the monk asked.

"I don't know maybe I should go home and leave him alone. Maybe then he won't be like this all the time," Kagome said with a small sigh.

"Don't leave!" Shippo, the small fox demon said jumping on Kagome's shoulder.

"Okay I'll stay but I hope he will change his mood."

* * *

The sky started getting dark. It was only morning so that was strange. Soul skimmers appeared in the air. They hovered next to Inuyasha.

"Kikyo's soul skimmers," Inuyasha whispered to himself. He jumped off the tree and started to follow the skimmers.

"Should we follow him?" Sango asked standing up with Kirara on her shoulder.

"No you all stay I'll go," Kagome said picking up her bow and arrows and placing Shippo on the ground.

* * *

Kagome slowly followed Inuyasha, trying hard not to be noticed. How much farther will he run? Kagome thought.

Every once in a while Inuyasha stopped and looked back but only for a second. He continued to follow the soul skimmers until they finally stopped in a small field where there was only one tree.

* * *

The soul skimmers surrounded a figure on the tree. It was Kikyo. Inuyasha knew it by her scent. The skimmers disappeared and left Kikyo alone with Inuyasha.

"Kikyo why are you here? You're going to get hurt," Inuyasha whispered while stepping towards her.

Kagome sat behind a bush. She looked at them both, Inuyasha and Kikyo. "What does she want now?" Kagome asked herself while she placed an arrow on her bow and held it back ready to fire at Kikyo.

"I'm here at my own free will Inuyasha," Kikyo said with no emotion at all in her voice. She stepped down from the tree and walked towards Inuyasha.

Kikyo had a scratch on her leg from Naraku. It was bleeding a lot. Kikyo stopped in front of Inuyasha but fell from the weight on her wounded leg. Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground. He held her in a soft and warm embrace.

Kagome gasped when she saw them together. "This can't be happening," Kagome mumbled. She tightened her grip on her bow and pulled the string back.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo whispered then pulled out a small necklace with a small jewel on it. "The shards of the jewel are with me." Kikyo lifted up the necklace and showed Inuyasha the very few jewel fragments she had on the necklace.

"You have the last shards," Inuyasha started.

Kagome saw the jewel and quickly fired the arrow at Kikyo's back. It hit her and Kikyo felt the sting of the arrow but she wanted to find out what Inuyasha was going to say.

"The shards to bring you back to life," Inuyasha finished. He felt Kikyo's body shiver and watched her fall to the ground. An arrow was stuck in her back.

Kikyo wasn't going to give in. She wasn't going to suffer because of the arrow in her back. Her eyes stood open and she kept breathing. Kikyo couldn't hold on any longer for now. Her eyes closed and she fainted with the jewel disappearing into her hand.


	2. Chapter 1: Why?

**Chapter 1: Why?**

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo's limp body on the floor. He knelt down to her side. _An arrow. No it can't be...Kagome? _Inuyasha thought. He turned around knowing he smelt Kagome. "Kagome come out right now!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome stiffened but came out into the clearing. Tears slid down her cheeks not for Kikyo but for herself. Kagome kept no eye contact with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ignored her tears and looked at the bow in her hand along with another arrow. "Why. Why did you do that Kagome!?" Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha was crying now. For the first time he was crying. He didn't bother to wipe them he just grabbed Kikyo and stood up, holding her in his arms.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. She saw the hurt on his face. She saw his tears.

"Don't bother you nearly killed her," Inuyasha mumbled and started walking towards the god tree.

Kagome stood behind in the clearing. She looked from the single tree to the blood marks on the ground from Kikyo. "What have I done?" Kagome asked herself.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo called out when seeing Inuyasha's shadow appear. Shippo was about to run towards him until he saw Kikyo in Inuyasha's arms.

Sango stepped forward to Inuyasha. She looked at Kikyo's body and the blood around it. "What happened to her?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha turned away and walked into the small hut. Shippo came barging into the hut. "Where's Kagome?!" Shippo asked getting worried.

Inuyasha shrugged and laid Kikyo on a soft bed. "She might be in the forest," Inuyasha whispered and Shippo ran out. Inuyasha started going to work with Kikyo's wounds.

* * *

Kikyo's body slightly moved. Inuyasha stared at her in amazement. After a few seconds, Kikyo's arms were on her chest and her eyes were halfway open.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered. He looked into her eyes amazed that she was here with him.

Kikyo gave a faint smile. She looked at the blanket on her and then she looked at her hand. "The jewel shards. Where are they?" Kikyo asked.

"When you fell then went into your hand I think."

Kikyo was in no shock. She knew the way to get them out but it would take time after she recovered. Kikyo used her arms as sticks to lift her body up so she sat straight. The blanket on top of her slipped down. Her bandaged chest was only visible.

Inuyasha blushed slightly and Kikyo lifted up the blanket to her neck. She was going to put on her clothes but something caused her to lie back down.

"Get some rest," Inuyasha said while walking out the hut.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Miroku asked when Inuyasha appeared outside the hut.

"Yeah she's fine," Inuyasha said, hiding his overwhelming joy.

"Inuyasha...I'm sorry," a faint voice whispered. It was Kagome.

"Yeah whatever," Inuyasha mumbled knowing Kagome didn't want Kikyo here.

"She said sorry the least you can do is forgive her!" Shippo yelled.

"She fired a sacred arrow at Kikyo. She was lucky it hit Kikyo's lower back and not her heart! To top it all off she listened to us and watched us!" Inuyasha yelled, anger welling inside of him.

"Inuyasha I said I was..." Kagome started but stopped when she saw Inuyasha step in front of her.

"Kagome its okay," Inuyasha whispered. "Just don't try and hurt her again. Understand?"

Kagome nodded with a slight smile. "Thank you Inuyasha," Kagome said and gave Inuyasha a soft hug.

Inuyasha was shocked by her reaction. He still returned her hug then parted.

"No time for forgiving," Miroku yelled while looking at the hut.

Inuyasha turned and faced the hut. Demons were surrounding the entire hut. Not one part of the hut showed. Before Inuyasha was able to bring out his sword, a demon held Kikyo's resting body in its arms. Before Inuyasha's own eyes the demons headed towards the forest.

Inuyasha's fists clenched. "Naraku. Why? Why do you want Kikyo so badly?!" Inuyasha yelled. "Stay here with Sango, Kagome. Miroku lets go!" Inuyasha yelled and started running with Miroku close behind.

* * *

Both of then disappeared into the forest. They followed the demons to a shrine. An old shrine where somebody waited inside.


	3. Chapter 2: A Deadly Trap

**Chapter 2: A Deadly Trap**

Kikyo's limp body rested on a soft pile of sheets. Her bow and arrows laid by her side. Her eyes stood tightly shut and her hands were at her side.

"All is clear Kikyo, you can open your eyes," a deep voice was heard and a man's shadow appeared.

Kikyo's eyes opened slowly. She sat up and looked around the shrine. "Naraku you can come out,"

Naraku's tall figure came out from behind a door. "You did perfect Kikyo. Now you are mine," Naraku said while moving a step closer to Kikyo. "You are mine to control."

"I'm only doing this to keep Inuyasha safe," Kikyo snapped. "Inuyasha's here." Kikyo stood up and slowly passed Naraku. She went behind the door and after a few seconds her shadow disappeared.

* * *

"Miroku stay here I'm going inside. Watch out for any demons!" Inuyasha yelled then jumped in front of the door to the shrine.

Miroku nodded and held his staff tight. He looked at the prayer beads on his hand and then looked at the sky where poison insects watched him.

* * *

"I hope they're okay," Kagome whispered to Sango.

"There're going to be fine. Trust me," Sango said and stroked Kilala's back. She then looked down at the sleeping fox demon.

I hope so," Kagome said. She picked up a small cup of water and drank it slowly.

* * *

Inuyasha charged inside the shrine. "Naraku come out right now!" Inuyasha growled. He waited with his sword in his hands. He walked forward silently.

"Inuyasha you have finally arrived," Naraku's voice was heard in no direction. It just seemed to appear.

"Come out and fight me Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled.

The baboon suited man appeared. He stood in front of a door and stared at Inuyasha with a grin.

Inuyasha stepped back a little then lunged forward with his sword in his hand ready to strike.

"Think before you strike Inuyasha," Naraku mumbled and Inuyasha dropped to the floor confused.

Naraku laughed and opened the door. Kikyo lay on the ground of the room. The poison miasma surrounded her.

"You tricked me Naraku," Kikyo winced. Her eyes were halfway open then slowly closed as the miasma knocked her out.

"You're sick Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled. "I'll kill you once and for all."

"If you even try and attack I will kill Kikyo. You wouldn't let that happen so now I can kill you," Naraku said and a strong wind blew.

"Kagura," Inuyasha mumbled when the wind sorceress appeared.

"Inuyasha it's time for you to die and nobody can help you now," Kagura said and opened her fan.

* * *

Outside the shrine Miroku lay on the ground unconscious. A barrier surrounded the shrine leaving Miroku on the outside.

* * *

Inuyasha glared from Kagura to Naraku then stared at Kikyo. He didn't know what to do now. He was forced to make a choice and soon.


	4. Chapter 3: Inuyasha's Choice

**Chapter 3: Inuyasha's Choice**

"Naraku how did you happen to survive when we defeated you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha it's simple. Kikyo helped me. She cared for me just like she did 50 years ago," Naraku smirked.

_Kikyo why? Why did you help him after all this time? _Inuyasha thought.

"Now Inuyasha what will you do? Will you attack or be attacked?" Kagura asked changing the topic.

Inuyasha thought hard. He still couldn't decide what to do. He needed to save Kikyo and live to stay with her.

* * *

"Sango I'm getting worried lets go," Kagome said standing up. She picked up her bow and arrows and stared at Sango.

"You're right Kagome come on," Sango said softly. A ball of fire surrounded Kilala as she transformed into her larger state.

Sango and Kagome both got onto Kilala's back. Kilala flew deep into the forest then stopped at the sight of the shrine and Miroku.

"Kilala down!" Sango ordered. Kilala lowered to Miroku's side. Sango rushed off and ran to Miroku's side.

"Is he okay?" Kagome asked, getting off Kilala. Kilala walked over to Miroku and Sango in her smaller form.

"He'll be fine. Go inside and find Inuyasha," Sango said placing Miroku's head on her lap.

* * *

Naraku's head turned to the door. "Somebody has joined us," he whispered and let the barrier down.

* * *

Kagome stepped through the barrier and ran to the shrine's door.

"Kagome stay out!" Inuyasha yelled when he smelled her scent.

Kagome listened to Inuyasha's voice. "Inuyasha!" she yelled and ran into the shrine.

Naraku took no time to attack. He disappeared then reappeared in back of Kagome and grabbed her by her neck. "Inuyasha now here's another choice to make. Kagome or Kikyo."

"Damn you Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled. He looked at Kagome then at Kikyo.

"Inuyasha help!" Kagome yelled when Naraku tightened his grip on her neck.

Inuyasha held his sword tight. "I've made up my mind. I'm going to kill you Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled.

Naraku threw Kagome to the side and awaited Inuyasha's attack. Instead of attacking Naraku he ran straight for Kikyo. Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo.

"You chose Kikyo so now Kagome dies!" Naraku yelled and his miasma surrounded Kagome, choking her and making it hard for her to breath.

_Inuyasha, you would choose Kikyo instead of me. You would let me die and save her;_ Kagome thought as she gasped for air then fainted.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled. He was about to charge forward but Naraku disappeared with Kagome as well as Kagura.

* * *

Sango stared at the shrine and watched as it slowly disappeared. She stared hard and watched as Inuyasha's figure appeared. She looked at him with Kikyo in his arms.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled as she watched him fall to the ground. She noticed no Kagome at all after the whole shrine disappeared.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered then closed his eyes. A mysterious scratch appeared on his arm and started bleeding.

Kikyo lay wrapped in Inuyasha's arms, weak. She took soft breaths that let the poison miasma out of her.

* * *

"We're here," Naraku's voice was soft but full of force.

"Yes Naraku" a woman's voice was heard.

"Are you ready? You will strike soon," Naraku said and walked towards a young woman's body.

"I'm ready," the woman said. She came out of a small room and looked at Naraku.

"Good. You attack Kikyo at sunrise, Kagome," Naraku smiled.

_Kikyo you will pay for taking Inuyasha away from me,_ Kagome thought, her heart full of anger and hatred.


	5. Chapter 4: Captured Again

**Chapter 4: Captured Again**

"Inuyasha are you awake?" Sango's voice was soft to Inuyasha's ears.

Inuyasha groaned and opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around. The sky was dark. It was already long after sunset. The hanyo was seated in the middle of his forest leaning against a tree.

Sango smiled. "You're awake," Sango said and helped Inuyasha to his feet.

Inuyasha winced slightly and looked down. The gash on his arm was wrapped up tightly. The blood markings were dry and faded. "Where's Kikyo?" he asked remembering the person he chose at the shrine.

Sango pointed to the priestess on the ground. "Seems she takes longer to heal. Your wound was much more intense but she seems to suffer," Sango said with sadness in her voice. "Where is Kagome?"

"Naraku took her," Inuyasha whispered. "Where's Shippo he would be yelling at me now."

"He said something about going to get stronger. If you ask, Miroku went out to get some herbs for you when he awoke," Sango said handing a cup of water to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha refused to take the water. He jumped over to Kikyo's side and stared at her. She tossed and turned and winced in her dreadful sleep.

Kikyo's eyes opened softly. She saw Inuyasha hovering over her face, holding his breath. "Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo you're awake," Inuyasha said with a little joy in his voice. He smiled slightly.

Sango stepped over to Kikyo with a smile on her face as well. "You are not suffering anymore. That is good," she said and sat down besides Kikyo, with a bowl of soup. "Here this will make you feel better."

Kikyo took the bowl gratefully. She slowly drank the broth of the soup and ate the small amount of noodles. When she was done she set the bowl down and sat up straight.

"I'm back with the herbs for," Miroku started but stopped when he noticed everybody huddled around Kikyo. "So everybody is up and ready now. I'll be getting more water," Miroku said and laid the herbs down and was off again.

"There's something he's hiding. He will never seem to stay around when I'm here. Well he does sometimes but now Kikyo's here and he never stays," Sango said with a little worry in her voice.

Inuyasha shrugged. "It's going to be sun rise soon lets get some sleep," Inuyasha said and yawned.

Kikyo looked at the sky and felt something fall on her cheek. Sango and Inuyasha noticed it as well.

"It's snowing? It wasn't set to snow for another couple weeks," Sango said.

Kikyo shiver and Inuyasha noticed. "Let's just keep warm," he said and wrapped a blanket around Kikyo and Sango who were huddled together.

The three of them fell asleep after a short time.

* * *

_I wonder why Miroku isn't here yet,_ Sango thought and stood up trying hard not to wake Kikyo. It was only an hour until sunrise and the snow was piled up.

She stepped into the snow and it reached her knees. The snow continued to fall but Sango left in search of Miroku.

* * *

Shortly afterwards, Kikyo and Inuyasha were both awake and on the move. They both had to get out of where they were because by now Naraku had known where they were. Inuyasha had known why Sango left and didn't tell Kikyo why.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said softly as he looked at the shivering priestess who refused to wear something on top of her normal clothing.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked and looked at him. Just looking into the hanyo's eyes made her feel a tingle of warmth.

"Why is there so much snow?" Inuyasha said. He had no trouble what-so-ever getting through the snow.

Kikyo on the other hand was having a lot of trouble but refused to get help. "As we slept the snow piled up. For some reason the snow came early and hasn't stopped since," Kikyo said with sadness in her voice.

Inuyasha's ears slightly lowered. He heard the emotion in Kikyo's every word.

At last they stopped at the sight of the rising sun. Inuyasha hesitated but slowly stepped closer to Kikyo who admired the scene.

"Inuyasha I," Kikyo started. Her words were cut short. She felt it hard to breathe. She knew for a fact this was because of Naraku's miasma. He had planned to attack.

"All I wanted was your help and your love but you never offered it to me." It was a voice too familiar to Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "Where are you!?"

"Right here," Kagome said and appeared in front of Inuyasha. She pulled his thoughts away from Kikyo by striking questions at him about why he hadn't chosen her. Inuyasha had no time to answer not one of these questions.

"I have to go Inuyasha," Kagome said softly. She walked past the spot where Kikyo used to be standing but wasn't now. Kagome quickly disappeared.

Inuyasha noticed Kikyo was no longer there anymore." Kikyo," he whispered. He wondered where she had gone off to without him noticing. It had finally struck him. "Naraku!"

* * *

"Do you have her?" It was Kagome's voice for sure.

"Yes I do. You did a good job of distraction," another voice responded.

Kagome came out from behind a door to see Naraku with Kikyo at his feet sleeping.


	6. Chapter 5: The Day That Was Cursed

**Chapter 5: The Day That Was Cursed**

"Kagome leave it's time for Kikyo and I to be alone," Naraku said demanding Kagome off.

"Fine then," Kagome said and pouted. She did as she was told and left the castle where she stood.

"Kikyo you have cost me almost my entire life many times," Naraku said lifting Kikyo's head. "Now I will cause you to feel the pain I felt every time."

Naraku stared at Kikyo and a soft blue light surrounded her body. Her deep breaths slowed downed. It seemed like the priestess wasn't even breathing.

Naraku laughed and left the room. Kikyo lay in the room only dreaming by herself.

* * *

"I can't smell her scent," Inuyasha grumbled. He jumped from tree to tree trying to catch Kikyo's scent.

A soft blue light surrounded Inuyasha while he was jumping in midair. "What in the world is going on?" Inuyasha asked herself. He was still in the air when his eyes closed and he dropped to the ground, asleep.

* * *

Kikyo appeared sitting in a grass field. This place seemed too familiar to her. "Inuyasha I know you are there. Come out," Kikyo called. She didn't know why she had said that but she felt as if she was forced to.

Inuyasha jumped out from behind a couple of trees. He felt as if he had no control over his body and his movements. He sat besides Kikyo and stared at the sky.

Kikyo's weak body seemed to get stronger. She felt total control over her body and her words. Inuyasha felt the same way.

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha whispered to see if she was paying attention.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked and face the hanyo.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"It seems we were taken back fifty years ago. Naraku must have sent us back," Kikyo said with sadness in her voice.

"Does that mean that..." Inuyasha started but was cut off by Kikyo's voice.

"It means that we are stuck here. We are to live through these painful days," Kikyo said. A single tear slid down her cheek.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered and sat closer to her. He wiped the tear from her cheek. _She has warmth in her body now,_ Inuyasha said to himself.

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha. She knew what he was thinking. Inuyasha grabbed her in a soft and warm embrace.

Kikyo held onto Inuyasha. It felt good not only to receive warmth but to give warmth. Her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep in Inuyasha's arms.

* * *

Kikyo opened her eyes. She sat up and noticed she was still in the field. Inuyasha wasn't next to her. He was near the lake watching the sunset.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo whispered and stood up. She walked over slowly towards Inuyasha and noticed the many demon parts lying on the ground. She walked over the countless parts and knelt down next to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha what happened?"

"They came and you slept so peacefully that I didn't bother to wake you," Inuyasha said turning to Kikyo. He noticed the smile on her face. "Don't get so happy about it."

"Thank you Inuyasha," Kikyo whispered. She stood up and started walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha yelled while jumped to her side.

"I'm off to the village. I have my duties to attend," Kikyo whispered. Inuyasha froze and let her walk.

"Take care of the jewel wrench!" Inuyasha yelled. _Kikyo I don't mean that. It's just me. You know that as well as I do,_ Inuyasha thought and jumped from tree to tree.

* * *

"Kikyo wake up," a small voice whispered.

Kikyo opened her eyes to see her younger sister staring at her. "Hello Kaede," Kikyo whispered and sat up.

Kaede smiled at the sight of Kikyo waking up. "You were gone so long yesterday night that when you came home you fell asleep before eating. Aren't you suppose to meet Inuyasha today?" Kaede asked.

"How did you find out about that?" Kikyo asked.

Kaede didn't answer but Kikyo knew the answer already. Countless times Kikyo had sensed Kaede following her and watching her talk with Inuyasha. Kikyo smiled warmly and stood up.

_I cannot risk dieing today. I shall not go to Inuyasha. He will understand, _Kikyo thought.

"Kaede can you go get some water from the lake?" Kikyo asked softly.

Kaede nodded. She picked up a bucket and ran out the door.

Kikyo walked over to a small closet and took out a plain white kimono similar to the one she was wearing.

Kikyo turned around when she heard something break. She slowly walked out of the closet and towards the door. A beam of fire slammed into the small hut and burned the bottom of Kikyo's kimono. She looked around for her bow and arrows which to her surprise were already burned.

Five more beams of fire slammed into the hut. Kikyo was surrounded by flames. She had nowhere to go now. The flames circled her. Kikyo covered her nose and mouth to protect them from the thick smoke.

Another beam of fire was thrown inside but this time it hit Kikyo's body directly. Kikyo slammed into the ground. Her kimono was on flames and her body started burning. She let out a scream of pain and suddenly everything stopped.

A blue light surrounded Kikyo and everything around her disappeared.

* * *

"Kikyo wake up," a small voice whispered.

Kikyo opened her eyes to see her younger sister staring at her. She shook her head not wanting to believe that she was actually where she was before the burning attack. She looked around and she was in the same place as before. This was too strange.


End file.
